The Ties That Bind
by High King Peter
Summary: Peter is preparing for his marriage to a neighboring princess, when a young girl steals his affections, and steals Serena's love away. But is this new girl all she seems? PeterOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I'm in therapy as we speak…**

Chapter One

The rain poured down, drenching everything (as rain tends to do). The Narnians on the wall gazed into the drizzle, keeping a wary eye open for any travelers. And in the distance, just beyond the sight of the watchers, there was such a traveler. She was, taller than most women, with long black hair that curled attractively about her waist. She trudged through the mud grumpily, eyeing the castle before her angrily. _I hate rain. _She thought. _It's cold, wet, and completely miserable. _Her thoughts continued on in such a manner until she was finally below the towering walls and sighted by the Narnians.

"Hey! You down there! State your name and business at Cair Paravel!" one called, peering down at her.

"My name is Charis, and I come with a grave message for the High King concerning the lands to the North!" She called, briskly shaking droplets of water out of her eyes.

The Narnian frowned down at her. "Not so, lady! Surely the giants could not have forgotten the lesson King Peter taught them so quickly!"

"I didn't say this concerned the giants!" She called back with a cold glare. "Oh for goodness sakes, you can let me in out of the rain at least can't you?"

The Narnian conferred with his partner for a moment then nodded down at her briefly. "Hold on a moment, Lady Charis. We'll have it open in a moment."

She smiled up at him, pretending to be grateful as the wide gates swung inward and the soldier from above motioned her in.

"We'll give you a bed for the night and pass your request to meet with the King along to his aide. Do you require anything else, my lady?"

Charis shook her head, and the Narnian smiled. "Good. Welcome to Cair Paravel."

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, (perhaps a little wet in some places, but in general it was apleasant weather) and the castle was a flurry of activity. For today, their new queen arrived. The city was at it's best, each and every stone polished until it gleamed in the sunlight, as all eagerly awaited the arrival of the Princess Serena from Archenland. Susan and Lucy made there way across the courtyard, dodging fauns with trays of food for the celebration that evening, birds that constantly flitted about, hanging banners here and there, and mighty centaurs who were to form the honor guard as the princess entered.

"Oh, where are those three?" Lucy grumbled, staring about the crowd around her "The boys have got to be here somewhere!"

"Probably on the walls." Susan surmised, quickly scanning the battlements "Peter will want to watch for Serena and Edmund and James can't be far from him."

Minutes later, Lucy found that her sister's logic was indeed correct, when they found all three on the walls, Peter's eyes focused on the horizon.

"Morning girls." Edmund said with a nod in their direction "How are you?"

"Fine." Susan said, "You?"

"_I'm _fine." Edmund said, a cheeky grin on his face "Peter's nervous."

Peter's head jerked up and he glared at his little brother. "I am not!"

"He's been pacing." James commented dryly, earning a glare from Peter. "And muttering to himself."

"Oh, pacing and muttering are we?" Lucy teased, "It must be serious."

Peter rolled his eyes, "That's right, because those are sure signs that I'm nervous beyond compare."

Suddenly there was a large cry from one of the griffins hovering above the crowds at Cair Paravel. "She comes! The queen approaches!"

The crowd burst into cheers and the Narnians scuttled into place, each jostling for the first glimpse of Narnia's queen-to-be.

"How close are they friend?" Edmund yelled to the scout barely heard over the excited squeals and grunts of the creatures below.

The griffin cocked his head slightly, and stared toward the south. "I'd say a league to go at most, Your Majesties. They should come into sight momentarily."

Peter instantly whirled and scanned the horizon eagerly. Sure enough after a moment, a large party of riders appeared in the distance riding leisurely toward Cair Paravel.

'Oh, come on you love-sick twit!" Edmund laughed "Lets go down to the gate and meet her, before you drive me to insanity."

"I thought Lucy had already done that, Ed." Peter said, dodging a punch aimed his way as he dashed down the stairs.

James shook his head. "He's like a child at Christmas." Lucy laughed and pulled her husband closer, as they looked down as the Archenlander's party trotted in, and Peter gently pulled Serena from her horse, and into a soft kiss.

"But it is wonderful to see." She sighed "They're going to be so happy."

**AN: Well here is the new one, as promised. Enjoy, and special points to whoever figures out what this Charis girl is up to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

Chapter 2

"I'm so happy to be here at last." Serena said, leaning into Peter's embrace. "It was such a long ride."

"I'm just glad to have you to myself for a moment." Peter replied smiling contentedly, "The people love you."

She glanced back at the Great Hall, where Narnians were still celebrating her arrival several hours later. "I hope so. I certainly _feel_ welcome."

"Oh, you are." Peter assured her. "Now, we have business to attend to, my lady."

"Already?"

"Aye." The High King said his eyes glinting "We're to be married in a mere two weeks…and we still don't have a honeymoon planned."

"Well-"

"Let me pass! A shrill voice commanded, and a young woman stomped past the fauns stationed at the entrance to the garden. "I demand to speak with the High King immediately!"

Peter moaned, and dropped his head his hands, as Serena laughed.

"Shh!" He hissed, glancing toward the newcomer "Maybe if we hold very still, they'll go away."

Almost as if she had heard him speak, the girl whirled, and stared directly at Peter and Serena. Grinning smugly, she walked gracefully toward them eyes hard.

"I have been trying to meet with you all day, High King." She said haughtily. "I demand an audience with you immediately."

"And you are?" Peter said, getting up from the bench where he and Serena sat.

"Lady Charis of the Northern Lands." She said. "I bring grave news from my home."

Peter frowned. "The North? I wasn't aware of any people settling there."

"It just shows how little you truly know." She snapped back, causing Peter's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise, and the Narnian soldier that had tried to stop Charis exchanged a glance. Not many people spoke to their High King in such a manner.

"Then I beg you, please, enlighten me, Lady Charis." Peter said, mildly. "Since you are so better informed than I."

She glared at him coldly. "I demand to speak with you in private. This is no small matter."

"And it shall not be treated as such. " Peter said sternly "But you would do well to remember who you are addressing, madam."

For a moment she met his stern gaze, then slowly lowered her eyes. "Forgive me, High King. I did not mean to offend."

"I shall meet with you in the morning." He said, his tone slightly gentler. "Until then enjoy the festivities. Narnia is at her best tonight."

She curtseyed gracefully and pushed past the guards into the Great Hall, clearly miffed.

"That was interesting." Serena murmured, glancing at Peter. "Does that happen often?"

Peter frowned. "No. The Narnians show us the utmost respect, and respect our privacy. Lady Charis, clearly was a little…different."

"Obviously." Serena said "Now, about that honeymoon…"

"How dare he speak to _me _like that!" Charis growled, pacing in her room angrily. "That impudent brat! He will learn not to cross me!" Angrily, she walked to the desk in the corner and pulled a needle from a pouch at her side. She stared at it a moment. Even now the plan was coming to a head, entering its most delicate stage. All the planning, all her work, the spells and enchantments, all lead to tomorrows meeting. She only needed to meet with the King alone.

Smiling cruelly, she glanced out the window at the party continuing below. _Tomorrow they will all pay…_

The next morning, the four monarchs of Narnia were gathered in a small study, just off the Great Hall, where they met normally to discuss affairs of state.

"And therefore, I do humbly beseech thee…it's the usual rot from Calorman." Peter said with a sigh. "They congratulate us on the acquisition of a new Queen and beg that our glorious desert flower- I believe that's you, Su- reconsider the marriage proposal set forth by the Prince Rabadash."

"And what is your reply, oh glorious desert flower?" Lucy laughed as Susan made a face.

"Honestly, you'd think he's take a hint." The elder queen said, rolling her eyes.

"Is there anything else, Peter?" Edmund yawned, as Lucy tried to suppress her giggles.

Peter surveyed the stack of paper in front of the four critically, and shook his head. "I don't think so. The rest seem to be letters congratulating me on the upcoming wedding…or letters pleading me to reconsider and marry their daughters."

"Who would have thought our brother was so…desired among the ladies of our court." Lucy teased "You'd better not let Serena hear of this."

Her brother's smile merely widened, and he happily pulled a cookie off the tray and munched away, thoughts on a certain fair-haired princess.

"So we're done for now?" Edmund persisted

Peter paused, and checked the list that sat on his desk, "I think so, Ed…no, sorry. One more appointment then we break for lunch."

Edmund moaned. "But I'm starving!"

"What's the appointment?" Susan said, shooting a glared at Edmund.

"That girl I told you about."

"From last night?"

Peter nodded. "The one and the same."

Someone knocked on the door, and Tumnas poked his head in. "Your Majesties? There's a young woman saying she has a meeting with you…a Lady Charis? She was not in my records…"

Peter nodded. "Send her in Mr. Tumnas. I'll explain later."

The faun raised his eyebrow, shrugged and trotted out. A few minutes later, Charis stood before them.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel, my lady." Edmund said "My brother says you wish to speak with us concerning a matter in the North."

"I wish to speak with the High King concerning a matter in the North." She said, glaring coldly at the other three. "This does not concern the rest of you.

"Perhaps you are not aware of how things work here in Narnia, stranger." Susan said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Our brother may be High King, but he sits no higher than the rest of us, nor does his title give him a greater authority. We rule equally, or not at all."

"I am under orders to reveal this information only to the High King Peter." Charis spat. "You have no right to delay me. And if you were half the _magnificent_ king you are supposed to be-"

"Enough!" Edmund thundered, jumping to his feet. "How _dare _you taunt my brother in such a manner!"

"Peace, Edmund." Peter said, sternly. "And you Lady Charis would do well to remember who is in charge, and who is a guest. We are not accustomed to ruling our country on the whims of strangers."

Again she glared. "This is not a mere _whim, _High King. It is a request. Share the information I give you with whomever you will, but I am ordered to give it to you in private."

Peter sighed, and glanced at his siblings. "Wait outside, my lady. My siblings and I need to discuss your request."

Charis nodded and stared suspiciously at Susan before turning and stalking out, as though she owned the very ground beneath her feet. As soon as the door shut behind her Susan whirled on Peter.

"I don't like her."

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I couldn't tell, Su. It looked like you were getting along fine to me."

"I want to know who's giving her orders." Edmund said. "And how they do it. She's obviously used to getting her way."

"Why meet with just you, Peter?" Lucy questioned "Surely she knows you'll share whatever is said with us immediately."

Peter shrugged. "I don't know, Lu. Any other suggestions, besides letting her speak with me in private?"  
The youngest two shook their heads, and Susan muttered something about stringing the girl up by her toes, but upon further prodding, admitted she had no other humane solution.

"Then you lot, go on to lunch." Peter said with a heavy sigh. "I'll talk with her and reply to these congratulation notes, and see you later this afternoon."

"What about Serena?" Lucy said "It is her first full day here."

Peter grinned. "I never said I'd see you first thing after my work, did I?"

Lucy laughed, and the three left the room, sending Charis in as they did so.

"Well, we have granted your request, Lady Charis." He said after a moment. "Can you now deliver your message, or is there something else you require."

She glanced about and pulled something out of the pouch at her side, motioning him to join her at the center of the room. Curious he did so. She stepped close to him, eyes meeting his. Slowly she raised her arms towards him, as though to embrace him, when a sharp stab of pain shot through his neck and her hands clutched his cheeks pulling him into a rough kiss. Shocked, Peter jerked away.

"I beg your pardon!" The yelled "That was _beyond _inappropriate, my lady! You would draw me here alone under the pretense of giving me a message-"

"That was the message, High King." Charis interrupted, turning to leave.

"What!"

She smiled at him smugly. "That was the message given to me by my mistress in the North. As I said earlier, I could only give it to you, and you can share it with whom you will." With that she turned, and left, shutting the door behind her.

Blinking, Peter stared after her, mouth slightly open for several minutes. When he finally shook himself from his stupor, he sat down to continue his work. Stretching slightly, he went to rub the back of his neck, when his fingers hit something. Frowning he pulled out the small object. _A needle? _He thought, confused as he stared at the silver metal in his hand. _Why is there a needle in my neck? _He shook his head, and pushed the matter from his mind, tossing the needle into the trash.

And in the dark of her room, Charis laughed at a job well done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If they weren't in the Chronicles, they're mine. Except James. He's on loan from a friend.**

**AN: So, I realized that I had an idea…but it required a revision of this chapter. BUT, before you get you're rocks out to stone me, I'm on break and I actually have time on my hands…and an urge to write. So look forward to new chapters soon!**

Chapter 3

"Found anything yet, Ed?" Peter called brushing dust off his breeches.

"Nothing, Peter." The younger king said with a frown. "You're sure this isn't just some Narnian myth?"

The High King shrugged. "I'm not sure, Ed. The plans of Cair Paravel show that there should be something here…and King Franks journals say that the Pillar Room was located here…I'm just not sure anymore."

Earlier that month, the two kings had been exploring one of the older sections of Cair Paravel's library, and stumbled across a copy of the journals of several Narnian kings, including that of her first king, King Frank. When he built Cair, it was said he built a hidden room somewhere in case there was ever an assault on the castle.

Edmund stared at the hall about them. "Why call it the Pillar Room?"

Again Peter shrugged. "No idea."

"You obviously know a lot about this room." Edmund said sarcastically. "Check near the pillars that are scattered around the hall. If it's the Pillar Room we're searching for, perhaps it will be near one of those."

After a few minutes, Edmund called out to his older brother. "Pete, I think I've got something!"

Soon the two were kneeling at the base of one of the massive pillars, inspecting a small carved fruit that Edmund instead was a trigger of some sort. After a few minutes of fiddling, it indeed did turn and a small door popped open on the side of the pillar.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter said, "Let's get the girls, and see what this is all about."

"It's dusty up here." Lucy said wrinkling up her nose.

"Of course it is, Lu." Susan said with a very a laugh "No one's been up here in ages."

"It looks solid enough." Peter said, stomping on the floor a bit.

"Look!" Susan said, "These panels pull back, you can into the Great Hall!"

"That's handy." Edmund commented. "And we're high enough up, that no one can really tell we're here. So, now that we've found this room of yours, Peter, what do you plan to do with it?"

"Stock it." Peter said "If there's ever a battle, or we can't escape for some reason, we can retreat here."

Edmund nodded his approval. "I'll have Oreius see to it."

Peter nodded. "And lets try to keep this quiet. We don't want a mob descending here during a crisis and giving us away."

"Fine with me." Susan said, tossing her long dark hair, as she brushed a bit of dirt off her skirt. "Now, let's go, I promised Serena a tour today."

Peter stretched out on the couch in his private study, eager to take a long peaceful nap. He had just settled in, when the door creaked open. Suppressing a moan, he rolled over, burying his head in the fabric, praying that the intruder would think him asleep and not disturb him. He listened closely and heard a soft ruffle of fabric as the person tiptoed toward him.

"Peter? Are you awake?" a gentle voice called softly, and the High King rolled over, grinning in delight.

"I am now." He said, sitting up and pulling Serena into his lap. "Where have you been all day?"

She leaned against him, toying with the hairs of his beard as she spoke, "Susan took me on a tour of the castle…at least a good portion of it."

Peter chuckled. "Need a map yet?"

She laughed. "Maybe. It was adventurous to say the least. I know I'll get lost far too easily."

"Then I guess I'll just have to come rescue you." Peter teased. "Though I don't think you'll have too much trouble. Any of the Narnians will be happy to point you in the right direction, I'm sure."

"I'm sure they will." Serena agreed. "What did you do today?"

Content to simply hold her, Peter told her about the events of that morning, a light breakfast in his rooms the meeting, dealing with several quarrels between a family of Rabbits and their neighbors the Foxes (something to do with the last carrot being eaten, from what he remembered), the private meeting with his siblings, concluding with the surprising meeting with Charis. As he told her of the kiss, her blue eyes began to blaze in fury.

"She did what?!" Serena yelled, jumping from his lap.

Peter stared at her. "She kissed me."

"And you just let her?!" Serena snarled, storming about the room. "A fine position this puts me in Peter Pevensie! Two weeks to the wedding and I find you kissing other women behind my back!"

"Now just a moment, I never kissed her! I pulled away immediately!" he objected. "I've never kissed anyone but you."

"Oh, and I'm just supposed to take your word for it?" She shot back. "How do I know you don't go kissing every pretty girl you meet?"

Peter stared at her, shocked. "Do you honestly think I would do that?"

"Maybe I don't know what to think." she shot back. "I never thought I'd be hearing you confess you'd been kissed by another woman"

"I think you're overreacting a bit-"

"Overreacting?!"

"I didn't do anything wrong! I barely know the woman!" Peter insisted, reaching for her hand. "She kissed me, yes, but you know I don't go around kissing with every woman I meet."

"Do I?"

The High King froze and stared at her, disappointment etched on every line of his face. "You know I don't. I thought you trusted me, Serena, trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't lie to you. Not ever."

Serena pulled away form Peter and turned to stared out the window sullenly. "Maybe I can't trust you."

Peter stared at her back, hurt. "Serena, how can I fix this? What do you want me to do?"

She didn't answer.

"Serena?"

"Maybe I don't want to fix it, Peter." She said, coldly. "Maybe I just want to go home, and leave you here with your girl from the North."

"Break off the engagement?" he said, feeling as though someone had struck him in the stomach. "Are you serious?"

Again she didn't answer.

_Aslan, how can I fix this? _Peter prayed silently. _You know what truly happened, can't you make her see that?_

Sighing, he walked up and put his arms around her, heart breaking when she stiffened in his embrace.

"Promise me one thing, Serena." He whispered softly "Talk to Aslan before you do anything. If you truly wish to be free of this engagement, then I won't stop you. But wait. Don't make any rash decisions. Calm down, and pray. And above all, know that I will always love you. Not a skinny girl from the North. You." The High King waited a moment to see if there would be any response, and when there wasn't, he reluctantly pulled away, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Your Majesty?"

Peter looked up from his paperwork, face tight. "Yes, Lassel?"

"Dinner is beginning shortly. Would you like me to have the cooks delay supper so, Your Highness can prepare?" the faun said hesitantly.

Peter sighed. "Is it that late already?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Shall I send word?"

"No, that won't be necessary, Lassel." He said after a moments thought. "I will be dining in my own quarters tonight."

"It shall be done, King Peter." The faun said bowing.

"Thank you." Peter replied, standing and pulling a book off the shelf. _I'll read for a while. Perhaps Serena will want to talk after dinner._ But he severely doubted it. And there was no way he was going after her, not tonight. In all likelihood his presence would only anger her further.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Something isn't right. _Lucy thought, glancing around the table. The table was quiet, unnaturally so. Serena sat at the center of the table picking at her food lifelessly, occasionally looking toward her left where Peter's empty chair sat. Edmund was watching Serena, trying to discover what trouble the princess no doubt, and Susan alternated between eating her food, and scanning the crowd below for some unknown being. Frowning, she turned to Serena, ready for answers.

"Serena? Do you know why Peter isn't here?" she asked sweetly.

The princess shook her head mutely. "I know nothing more than you, Lucy."

"He's probably just tired from a long day." Edmund interjected.

"But he never misses dinner!" Lucy argued. "Especially not after missing lunch."

"Perhaps he isn't-"

"There she is!" Susan hissed, jabbing Edmund in the ribs in a rather un-queenly manner.

"Who?"

"Charis!" Susan hissed, pointing. "She just came in the door."

"Where?" Serena questioned, looking where the Queen pointed. "The one with the long black hair?"

"That's her!" Susan said "Self-centered little prat."

"Susan! Don't speak of our guest so!" Lucy scolded

"Even if it is true." Edmund whispered, earning a sharp glare from his youngest sister.

"She's very beautiful." Serena said softly, staring at her soup.

"I suppose." Susan said "I wonder what she was so keen on telling Peter this morning…"

Only Lucy saw Serena's knuckles whiten as she clutched the spoon in her hand tightly, and the pained expression that crossed the princess's face before she smiled at Susan.

"I doubt it was anything of importance, Susan." She said. "But I do think I'll head to bed for the evening. It's been a long day."

"I'll come too." Lucy said, standing. "I'd best check on James, anyway."

"Is something wrong with him?" Serena questioned as they walked away.

"A slight cold, nothing a little sleep won't cure." The youngest queen replied as she surveyed her soon-to-be-sister. "Serena, did something happen?"

Her gentle tone was too much for Serena to bear, and she burst into tears.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hours later they were curled on Lucy's bed, Lucy gently brushing the other girl's hair as they talked.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking," Serena confessed. "The whole situation really just too me by surprise."

"I can imagine." Lucy said. "So what are you going to do?"

Serena shrugged. "I need to apologize, that much is obvious. But I'm afraid that…"

"That what, Serena?" Lucy prodded.

"That he'll take me seriously…and call off our engagement." She whispered, pulling her knees to her chest.

Lucy looked appalled at the very thought. "Serena, he wouldn't! Peter loves you far too much to send you away after a simple argument."

"I suppose you're right, Lu." Serena said, biting back a yawn. But I'm afraid I can't do anything tonight. He'll be asleep by now."

Lucy laughed. "Not if he's as worried as you are."

Serena smiled, and pulled herself to her feet. "I wouldn't be surprised. Should I talk to him now?"

Lucy nodded. "I doubt either of you will get any sleep until you talk anyway. Come, I'll walk you there…so you don't get lost."

"Or so you can listen at the door?" Serena teased, "After all he's right down the hall isn't he?"

Lucy looked slightly miffed at being discovered, but led Serena out just the same, saying that one could never be too sure in a castle as large as Cair Paravel. When they reached Peter's door, Serena knocked, but received no reply. Lucy stared at the door impatiently, and after waiting a moment longer, shoved the door open and pulled Serena in.

"I know he's awake, he must not have heard us-oh! Look!" Lucy said pointing toward the bed. There Serena saw, Narnia's magnificent High King, asleep in the bed. He was fully clothed right down to his boots, and a variety of books and papers spread across the bed.

"He looks so sweet!" Lucy crooned, tiptoeing closer and clearing away the papers and books.

"That he does." Serena said, brushing a hand through his hair. "Let him sleep. I'll talk with him in the morning."

Lucy nodded, and blew out the candles in Peter's room, leaving only the light from the massive fireplace, and the door itself. Smiling, Serena gently brushed a kiss across Peter's forehead, and tucked a spare blanket around him. Then she tiptoed to her room, bidding Lucy good night, content that all would be made well come morning.

Which is why she was as shocked as everyone else when the High King Peter announced to the court that following morning that he was no longer betrothed to the Princess Serena of Archenland, but Lady Charis of the Northern Realms.

**AN: Hehe. **


End file.
